Missed Connections
by Pas d'Autres
Summary: "To the guy in prof nelson's 12:30 m239 class, sitting first row in the middle. u look damn cute in ur sweaters. wish u can wear some of mine. talk to me:(" Eren has found a certain liking for petite geniuses in oversized sweaters and skinnies and well, he couldn't help but to declare his new discovery on the anonymous student forum. college!au
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Wrote this up in the most carefree and casual mood, so please don't expect good writing in this one. Just wanted to de-stress from that medieval!au I'm trying to write up but fucking can't because writing.

Just a small note that _uWaterloo _is short form for the University of Waterloo, the setting for this oneshot and also the school that I attend.

.-.

His graph theory class was every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, in the dim and dingy room on the fourth floor of MC-Building. He hated it, didn't understand it, dreaded it; but he needed it for his degree so he still went to every lecture.

But God damn it.

Green eyes glared at the wall of text on the first blackboard panel, then the second, and the next. Fuck, it was never ending. This was math; not some literature analysis course. He was on the 23rd line of the long-ass proof and crap, the prof was starting to erase the—!

_Fucking hell. Lord of math and numbers , show some mercy._

He turned to the boy beside him and stopped short—damn he was cute. His features held a delicate frame of pale skin with cheekbones and jaw sharply defined. His obsidian strands of hair were a dark contrast to his pale skin, but it looked _good_. Body hunched under the thin material of his cardigan, minimizing his small figure even further—like a mere schoolboy.

"'Scuse me."

Grey eyes turned to him, and he was once again caught by surprise. Not a schoolboy.

"Uhh, can I quickly copy your notes? Didn't catch the second half..." Eren's voice trailed off when he noticed the lack of pen and paper. In fact, the guy had nothing save for the clothes on his tiny back. Very tiny back, with bony shoulders that shrugged and a tiny hand that rose to knock a finger against his head.

If there was one thing Eren was jealous of, it was those who geniuses—smart by nature who understood everything right away in class and just _got _everything down. His sister was a genius, and hell if he didn't admire her. And hell if he didn't like to express his admiration.

"Damn, you remember it all?"

The boy gave a small nod before focusing back to the lecture. Right, Eren shouldn't bother him. But it didn't mean he shouldn't sneak glances at him. Because every time he did, warm sparks were fed to his blood and he really couldn't help but to steal more of this aesthetic pleasure.

When the lecture ended, his mouth opened to say something but—

"Levi." A girl with wild brown hair and boxy glasses called from the door. The guy immediately stood up and sped towards her; a delicate wave of wildflowers hit Eren and took over his senses.

His friend smacked him across the shoulder in greeting, and Eren caught a jolt down his stomach when the thin black cardigan slipped halfway down his shoulder, revealing pale delectable skin. He didn't realise he was trailing out the door, eyes still on the guy and his friend making their way down the hall. He honestly wasn't aware of anything because all he saw was that petite figure—small and seemingly frail under his baggy clothes, yet held strong poise.

Smart and cute—he liked that. He found himself smirking. And waving. And calling out, "See you Levi!"

Levi whipped his head to throw him a confused glare before speeding away. His friend looked at Eren in curiousity, then to Levi and back again. She snorted a laugh. Eren wanted to laugh too.

Eren laughed. He now had a liking to Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.

.-.

Even from afar, he can still pick out the small figure. He was draped under a navy-blue sweater, a size way too big for him because the collars stretched to the edge of his shoulders, threatening to fall off and seduce the entire world with his milky skin. And Eren enjoyed—_enjoyed_—that sensual exposure of his slender neck. It was like a waterfall lit in moonlight, still and quiet in its eternal flow.

It wasn't until everyone got up when he realised he had just wasted the entire fifty minutes staring at Levi's back. Crap, he paid no attention at all. Pathetic kind of...but it _was_ a nice view.

A view that stuck to his mind towards that night, when he was supposed to be studying, but instead staring off in space with his head against the bed. He thought of that nicely outlined back. And large woolen sweaters. Oversized sleeves that hid his tiny hands. Sweaters that stopped just before his knees, emphasizing his miniature form.

Eren had a purple turtle-neck sweater, and he was sure his size was twice as large as that petite body.

_Fuck._

"Eren focus!"

His head snapped to Armin and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry sorry. Where were we?"

The blonde gave him a drawling look and sighed. "Why am I here trying to help if you're just going to daydream away?"

Sitting up straight, Eren clapped his hands in front of his forehead in apology. "No really Armin, I need help in this course. Or Ima fail the finals."

"Yeah, because you can't focus for the life of your grades. What's gotten into you?"

Eren pouted. He gave Armin that look of longing, eyes shimmering with giddy emotions. His best friend knew him well.

"And who is it?"

Once given permission, he didn't think twice to speak up. "From my class, name's Levi I think." He flopped onto the bed ignoring how his notes were now splattered everywhere. "_Real_ cute. And fucking smart, another genius like you and Mikasa."

"I assume you haven't talked to him, if you're still this distracted."

"Tried. He seems pretty reclusive," Eren murmurs, then smiles a little. "I like it."

He had a feeling Armin would roll his eyes; they've got this mental connection almost, and knew exactly what the other was thinking. And right now, Armin was thinking that Eren needed to get his mind off of Levi so he can freaking focus on his studying.

"What you need is to get it out and get it over with," Armin remarked.

"I told you."

"And that won't work, I _know_." His friend knew Eren a little too well. "I dunno, go on MissedConnections or something."

Eren looked over to the boy, contemplating on that thought. It wasn't a bad idea—ideas from Armin were always good. A perfect place for students of uWaterloo to dump anonymous confessions. Because everyone was a coward when it came to feelings and attractions. Or even giving a compliment. Eren wasn't a coward—he just needed to declare whatever he felt on a Friday, because two days until Monday would be too long of a wait.

"What would I do without you Armin?"

"Drop out of school is what."

**_MISSED CONNECTION: _**_To the guy in prof nelson's 12:30 m239 class, sitting first row in the middle. u look damn cute in ur sweaters. wish u can wear some of mine. talk to me:(_

Click. Submit. Done. He could focus better on his work now.

"You want to dress him up in your sweaters?"

"Are we going to study or not?"

That was Friday.

.-.

Today was Wednesday.

And it wasn't like he was stalking him. The spot just so happened to be conveniently right next to the guy and everywhere else was filled. It was like this on Monday too. And it just so happened to be right in the middle of the damn row, making Eren profusely repeat his apology as he scrambled down the aisle and tried not to hit people with his skateboard.

The guy gave him a long look and Eren casually greeted, "'Sup."

He didn't expect a response so he was surprised when he received a curt nod. God, even that slight movement of his head appeared attractive, which sounded like nonsense.

Eren quickly caught up with the notes—tried to. Because there was this faint flowery smell invading his nose and all he could imagine was Levi in baggy clothes and jeans. And today's black beanie somehow added to his dark pouty expression. It was real adorable.

Just like his walk—light and dainty steps and those pair of skinnies carried him across the room in quick graceful motions. Again, Eren relished the small back of his, this time enveloped in a thick green hoodie. No surprise—several sizes larger where it covered down to his thighs.

He walked out the classroom with the stupidest smile on his face and right into the horrors of his sister.

"Mikasa!" Eren jumped back. "The hell!"

She held up her phone and asked, "What is this?"

He briefly scanned the screen and caught the bolded words. "MissedConnections."

She arched an eyebrow, as if she knew that he knew something that she didn't know. He didn't, but his eyes focused on the page anyway.

**_MISSED CONNECTION:_**_ To Eren Jaeger, you are one hot god and I would love to have a taste of that exquisite ass of yours. (13 comments)  
-1. truth  
_-_2\. who tf's eren jeager?  
_-__-_2a. hot guy on campus  
_-__-_2b. "jAEger" dumbshit  
_-__-_2c. fckoff 2b. theres loads of hot guys on campus 2a.  
_-__-_2d. vice cap of swim team  
_-_3\. loooool OP got balls  
_-_4\. hellaaa~ fine bod he has  
_-__-_4a. right? whoever wrote this is the voice of all of us  
_-__-_4b. u ladies got no chance. he gay. and dumb. and ugly as fck.  
_-__-_4c. Jean is that you?  
_-__-_4d. who the hells jean  
_-__-_4e. Jean I'm right beside you. I can see your screen._

He ignored Jean's comments—dumbass would pay later. But this, Eren was curious.

"Well damn."

"What?" Mikasa breathed fast. Eren gave her a look to calm down and took her phone, ignoring her protests. He went further down into the archives, looking for last Friday's post. Didn't know why, but he had a small tinge of hope that maybe there'd be some response.

**_MISSED CONNECTION: _**_To the guy in prof nelson's 12:30 m239 class, sitting first row in the middle. u look damn cute in ur sweaters. wish u can wear some of mine. talk to me:( (1 comment)  
_-_1\. rofl OP's a creep_

Well. One could still hope.

.-.

Something changed on Friday.

Of course, there was that empty seat beside Levi again and of course Eren was going to grab that opportunity. And yeah, he greeted with the same casual "sup". Levi nodded back.

And answered in the littlest tone, "hey."

His ears burned. Swiveling his chair to fully face Levi, Eren looked with gaping green eyes. That must've crept the hell out of him because he swerved his eyes away. Eren leaned forward in response. He wanted to hear it again; his ears didn't quite catch it the first time.

The lecture started, and Levi's attention was on the blackboard again. Not Eren, he had no desire to back off.

"How's it going?" He would've chuckled at Levi's little jump if it weren't for his timidity. The boy didn't answer and for that moment, Eren really _really_ just wanted to get Levi to talk. Call him cocky, crazy, a little too desperate even, but adrenaline ordered him to take a chance.

"You know MissedConnections?"

Was that a twitch of his eyebrows?

"There's crazy stuff there sometimes—hilarious." When no response came, Eren pushed his luck. "I checked it out the other day and—"

"Are you just to goggle at my student and talk him up?"

Eren Jaeger stopped and cheekily turned his attention to the professor. He stole a peek and kept his grin upon seeing hints of rouge on Levi. He got away now. But there was still after class, where he'd stand when Levi would stand, surprising him and halting him in his tracks. Eren possessed with the biggest fool's grin and Levi wearing a cautious grimace.

"'Sup."

He was almost afraid Levi wouldn't respond. How he loved when proven wrong.

"Good, I guess." Levi's voice was velvety, Eren discovered. Like smooth creamy chocolate sliding down one's throat.

"That's good! You're finding the course okay?"

Levi looked to the side, questioning, then back to him. "Yeah...it's not that complicated."

Eren let out a hearty laugh, "Of course, for you. I'm kinda having troubles with it."

"Oh umm, yeah." Levi's face slowly transformed to that of one panicking. Sticking his hands to his pockets, he bit his lips and backed away. "Uhh, see you."

To say Eren wasn't disappointed would be a lie, he wished they'd talk longer. But hey, progress right? Progress to what, he didn't know. But just from exchanging these little words with Levi was enough to make his heart flutter. That was something.

That night his subconscious led him to _MissedConnections_. Or his inner-desires. Whatever it was, he was there. There and searching for last Friday's post. And he held his breath when he saw change.

**_MISSED CONNECTION: _**_To the guy in prof nelson's 12:30 m239 class, sitting first row in the middle. damn ur cute and i just wanna hold and squeeze you. talk to me:( (2 comments)  
_-_1\. rofl OP's a creep  
_-_2\. I did._

The biggest, brightest, _happiest_ smile crept up his face. He swore the room shined even though he had only a lamp on and it was midnight outside. A true sense of achievement, success. It really could've been anyone who wrote that comment—but for now, Eren allowed himself to believe that it was Levi.

And when he was feeling that overjoyed, he couldn't help but to let it out. Going up the archive to the earlier post Mikasa showed him, he added one final comment that would surely end the now, very lengthy thread.

**_MISSED CONNECTION:_**_ To Eren Jaeger, you are one hot god and I would love to have a taste of that exquisite ass of yours.  
_-_1\. truth  
_-_2\. who tf's eren jeager?  
_-__-_2a. hot guy on campus  
_-__-_2b. "jAEger" dumbshit  
_-__-_2c. theres lots of that -.- fckoff 3b  
_-__-_2d. vice cap of swim team  
_-_3\. loooool OP got balls  
_-_4\. hellaaa~ fine ass he has  
_-__-_4a. right? whoever wrote this is the voice of all of us  
_-__-_4b. u ladies got no chance. he gay. and dumb. and ugly as fck.  
_-_-__4c. Jean is that you?  
_-__-_4d. who the hells jean  
_-__-_4e. Jean I'm right beside you. I can see your screen.  
_-__-_4d. ^LMFAO  
_-_5\. why are all the good ones taken or gay  
_-__-_5a. preach.  
_-_6\. heard he's bi actually. not sure  
_-__-_6a. omfg really? i'd totes go for him  
_-__-_6c. lolkay there. glhf bro_

**_ _-_7\. The Jaeger is officially taken as of today._**

He couldn't wait for Monday.

.-.

On second thought, maybe he could.

Because the moment he entered the classroom, Eren frowned on the lack of empty seats around Levi. Maybe it was just last week; but he couldn't shake off this weird feeling dropping to his stomach. Walking up to first row, he released his usual smile.

"Hey, 'sup?"

The curve of his lips only to be faltered when he was completely ignored. "Levi?"

Gray eyes slithered upwards, head unmoving, as if he didn't want to bother the effort to directly look at Eren. He was taken back and his hands unconsciously gripped his skateboard tighter. Levi didn't say anything, just continued to give him that uninterested stare. Eren shrugged it off tentatively—maybe the guy was having some crap day.

But it was definitely something else when Levi immediately dashed out right after lecture ended and Eren scrambled to shove his things in his bag before running after him. Obviously Levi wanted to get out, to avoid him maybe, and there was no way Eren was going to let him.

"Levi!" Said-man was already near the end of the hallway, along with the rest of his friends, and Eren's legs rocketed in effort. "Hey Levi!"

The same group of people suddenly surrounded Levi and blocked his way. Eren was faced with a girl with strawberry-orange hair, her eyes cautious and determined.

"Anything we can help you with?"

"Yeah." Well, no. Eren didn't really know what he was doing chasing after Levi, or what he wanted from him; but he knew he wanted to speak with him. "Uhh, mind if I talk to Levi for a sec?"

The girl regarded him with hesitant eyes as if she was almost backing down. But another guy with curly hair came up and put his arms around her shoulders.

"An' what d'ya want with our Levi huh?"

_Their _Levi? Eren didn't know the little guy was that exclusive; though he had a sense now from the way his friends were so dedicatedly protecting him. For no reason might he add, because he was harmless and just wanted to talk to Levi _dammit_.

"Math help," Eren blurted and offered a hopeful smile. "Wondering if he could—"

"Eren," Levi's small voice broke out. The boy immediately switched his attention to him and straightened to catch his every word. But he almost regretted it, looking his way. For Levi held an utmost pain in his expression that stopped Eren's smile and put a lock on his heartbeat. Levi's gray eyes were cold but not without a tremor of hurt.

"Play your game with someone else."

.-.

**AN:** Levi's neck is like a waterfall—lulwutiswriting. The format for the entry comments are fucked up and I can't fix it; sorry guys. For those interested, _MissedConnections_ is actually real and it's a cute/sweet site with all these anon-confessions. All hilarious stuff if one wants to be mindless and unproductive sometimes. Here's the site if you're curious: mc dot omguw dot com

Part 2 will be up soon (lol hopefully...). I admit this is not the best of my writing but I just wanna write something cliché and trashy for once. Comments are always welcomed here or let me know your thoughts on my tumblr: no-other-words.


	2. Chapter 2

Nice legs, daisy dukes

Makes a man go—!

The Jaeger—as Levi liked to call him—wore his heart on his sleeve.

...Or lack thereof, for the boy loved to prance in his skimpy-tank tops and ripped tees that showed off those amazing biceps and gave the world a teasing peek of his manly chest. Very manly.

Sunny personality, mingled with everyone, a gorgeous smile and eyes to boot. With his nice legs snugged tightly in his daisy dukes on hot summer days, he sure made everyone go whistling. He challenged those he didn't like to a skateboard race (the hell?) and blessed hugs upon the others. He raged 10% of the time and laughed the other 90.

And it was helluva contagious; Levi covertly laughed with him.

He stood on the side though—more of a behind-the-scenes guy. Wasn't much for big crowds and rowdy commotion. Levi liked his tight-knit circle, Nestle green-tea, and a comfortable seat to solve math questions in. Kept to himself and that included this stupid little crush.

An infatuation that wouldn't go away and Levi needed it to go away; because it wouldn't work. It was one of those corny plotlines seen in movies over and over again where the idiot, plain as vanilla ice-cream, falls for the popular guy at school. The prom king, the quarterback, theflamboyant swim-team captain with his signature green skateboard and a bold attitude towards life.

Yet Levi still found himself in amidst a formulaic scene, staring into the endless depths of arctic waters as the Jaeger asked him for help—except that he couldn't because he had no notes. Levi didn't do notes. He should.

So he could help him, tutor him, spend time with Eren and maybe have quality tea time with him (he looked more of a Coke guy—that's okay, tea and Coke worked). And then they'd move on to other things, bonding things and maybe Eren would see how much of a great person Levi was and fall magically in love with him.

That was how it'd go if it were some low-budgeted teen movies aired on the Disney Channel.

Levi was happy with the way things were; but like in any cheesy chick-flicks, the assistants of the main character moved on to carry the plot—responding to Eren's MC with a confession of his own (more like Hanji's—'exquisite' is not in Levi's vocabulary), occupying every seat in class except the one beside him. Then the main character acquired this deceitful hope of having a chance and braved a response to which later on—oh look, rejection.

He scoffed to think he could actually get taste of the Jaeger ass.

There he slipped backstage, behind the curtains again, hoping swim-team captain would leave him alone. Let it go; conceal don't feel. Don't show your weakness for broad tanned shoulders and that teasing V down his hips. Keep your resolve no matter how soft and pleading Eren sounded when he called Levi's name.

Don't say his name.

Don't use his name

Not if he didn't mean it.

"Play your game with someone else."

.-.

Eren chose to sit in other seats, even though there were plenty of vacant spots around Levi. What did he expect? Eren wouldn't come running after some smarty-pants in gloomy clothes. No he wouldn't. He'd calmly stroll up to him instead with hands in his pockets, skateboard rolling by his feet. Flashy as ever in his hot-pink leather pants and man, Levi gulped—he looked as good as ever.

Eren offered a docile smile. "Hey, 'sup?"

"What do you want, pretty boy?" Auruo hissed, wearing his most threatening look. Petra and he were like guard-dogs. Suffocating, really.

Eren put his hands up in surrender. "Listen, uhh. About the whole MC thing, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Didn't mean to sound like a creep."

Levi glanced up and spotted a pink stain over Eren's cheeks, his hand now scratching the back of his head. It was contagious. Everything about Eren was contagious; his laugh, his happiness, his smile, and now his blush. Because Levi was feeling heat from the bottom of his neck and he couldn't stop that wave of steam.

"I just well, thought you looked real cute and—"

Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me. Learn your lesson, Levi. It hadn't been even three days and here he was, jumping into conclusions again.

But Eren thought he was cute.

There were many situations Levi couldn't handle. Being put on the spot, making mistakes in public, being complimented by the Jaeger. He rushed out of class without a spare glance at the others. But not before grunting out the first words his head could think of.

"Yeah. Umm, thanks." Smooth. Great response, Levi.

The bridge connecting the math and CS building had tinted windows perfect for people to check themselves out. Levi couldn't help to do the same this time. A tidy black mop of hair, steel-gray eyes it not a bit too small for his taste, pointy nose and even pointier chin, a thin grimace to add to his sour expression. Small thin body, his dark-purple sweater hanging to its life on his bony shoulders. Short, grumpy, too scrawny for anyone's taste. Not to mention that rosy flush across his pale skin made him look like he contracted some deadly infectious disease.

Nowhere near cute.

A small smirk broke nevertheless. Because Eren has made his move and now it was Levi's turn. And if his logic still thought this wasn't some movie cliché and he shouldn't take the plunge—well damn his logic.

_**MISSED CONNECTION: **To the Hunter. Thanks. You made my day. (0 comments)_

That was an hour ago. He didn't really expect anything. Yet his heart leaped at the sight of three new comments when he couldn't help but to check back the site.

_**MISSED CONNECTION:** To the Hunter. Thanks. You made my day. (3 comments)_  
-1. lol hunter. for wut your panties?  
-2. OP, m239 12:30 class?  
-2a. ^if i'm right, talk to me.  
-2b.^plz?

Jaeger indeed. Levi once searched the name meaning, being a Google-fanatic that he was. It stood for 'hunter', of Germanic origin; and with that brazen nature of his, Eren stayed true to his family name. His pushiness fed Levi courage though. Maybe it was time to crack his inner shell and what better way to do it than with Eren. He almost missed the new entry on the site when he was about to exit.

_**MISSED CONNECTION: **i'm posting this cuz i dont have ur # or skype or fb and im hoping that ur checking MC. (1 comment)_  
-1. OP here. think i found ur fb

The timeframe between the original post and the comment was a minute. He couldn't stop entertaining himself on the thought that Eren was set on, in a desperate way, finding him. Levi never used Facebook (never will). So whoever Eren found on that soul-sucking site, he better steer him away before he becomes chummy with the wrong Levi.

-1a. That's not me.

What irked him was how no matter what he did to distract himself, Levi couldn't stop eyeing the page. He had a math assignment due tomorrow damn it. Five minutes have passed and he hadn't even finished reading the entire question. Fingers were gripping a pencil but also hovering over that mouse that clicked 'refresh' and there it was—three new comments.

_**MISSED CONNECTION:** i'm posting this cuz i dont have ur # or skype or fb and im willing that risk that ur checking MC. talk to me? (5 comments)_  
-1. OP here. think i found ur fb  
-1a. That's not me.  
-1b. Sweater-cutie? m239 12:30? OP here. Hi I'm sorry im stupid. I want to get to know you better.  
-2. dumbass if he/she thinks a relationship can start here  
-2a. OP here. atleast im trying.

Hook line and sinker.

Those four words repeated in his head—at least I'm trying. He imagined Eren saying it, and it had never sounded so sweet. His ears were bright red by now, Levi was sure; but it was for certain. That flamboyant captain, one with a contagious smile, who loved ripped clothes and tight jeans, wanted some relationship with him.

Years later when they were both out of this God-forsaken school, Levi would still have all the MC threads bookmarked. It'd remind him how it all started and that sometimes clichés do happen outside of young adult stories.

_**MISSED CONNECTION:** To Eren Jaeger, if you're asking me out on this silly site, then this truly will be a missed connection. (3 comments)_  
-1. m239, 12:30. save a seat for me :D  
-1a. please and thank you.  
-2.^HOLYSHT EREN IM TELLING MIKASA

.-.

The Jaeger was unconventional in every way.

He didn't just enter class and sit down like a normal student. No, he had to literally lighten up this dull room upon entering, even let out a low-pitched squeal before rushing to hug Levi from behind. He was effortlessly picked up and tucked tightly into those secure, man-arms. Levi, as red as a burning tomato, enjoyed every second of it.

"You smell like flowers."

He stiffened, hands suddenly tucked inside his sleeves. Eren apparently noticed and quickly corrected himself.

"In a good way! Like, good smell. You smell good!"

"Am I supposed to stink?" Levi found himself grinning. He felt Eren shaking his head, nose still buried in his hair and it was a good feeling. A nice warm sensation melting at the bottom of his stomach.

It was like a light bulb suddenly lighting up. Levi became aware of everything that was Eren. The way he turned his chair slightly towards him during class, giving Levi a better look at his fine body, and the way his long legs stretched out beside Levi's tucked feet. Even when Eren thought he didn't notice, he sneaked glances and smiles at Levi when he was trying so hard to take down notes.

He caught attention to the purple sweater with that rolled up sweater hanging loosely around Eren's neck. Levi had a thing for sweaters and everything wool. He was sure he now had a thing for Eren's sweaters. How comfortable he would be in them—wrapped in his pine-forest scent and buried in fuzzy softness. He'd fall asleep in it, easily doable. Just pull the collars up to his chin, slide his hands under the big sleeves and like a blanket, it would cover all the way up to his knees; and Levi would curl up into a cozy ball and just doze off in the scent of Eren.

And he wouldn't even know what he'd done until hours later, when Eren would finally rouse him from his long nap with a gentle shake of his shoulders, and then he'd realise it was already past midnight and he was comfortably in Eren's pine-scented bed with the other male hovering over him.

"Good sleep?"

Levi's chest warmed at his genuine tone. Eyes still fuzzy from his nap, he looked out and found the storm still holding. He tried a response and cleared his throat before raspy words came out.

"Yeah."

He pushed himself off however was held back by a large hand covering his wrist and Levi looked to Eren's calming eyes.

"It's late Levi, and pouring outside. Just stay the night," said Eren. "I'll grab another blanket and pillow for you, we don't need to share."

It was absurd that not a week in and Levi was already this comfortable around Eren. Granted it was due to the sudden rain that slapped him across the face and he daringly took up his offer to take shelter in Eren's dorm. It was only going to be for a few hours, and then he'd go back when the storm passed. He wasn't counting on the fact that he'd nod off.

Eren took Levi's silence as a negative. "I'll call you a cab then."

This time, it was Levi who stopped him. "It's fine, no need."

He still had to adjust to Eren's bold actions. The moment he said those words, Eren flopped onto the bed, took Levi by his waist and plopped his small body against him, snug between his parted legs. The bigger male made sure to secure his arms around his stomach and Eren nuzzled into the crook of Levi's neck. It was warm all over, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes—maybe because he was fully surrounded by Eren and never had he felt so safe.

So cherished.

And he could only nestle back against his human pillow for more...what? Just more.

"You look really really cute in my sweater," Eren's rumbling carried over to Levi, who shuddered in response.

"They're comfortable," replied Levi.

Which was why he continued to wear Eren's hoodies and sweaters. Eren didn't mind; in fact, he loved it and Levi constantly pointed out his weird kink (to which the other pouted and whined and kissed him like a spoiled little boy). Perhaps it had something to do with possession—how it showed others that Levi was Eren's now, and he was damn proud of it. He didn't mind—because Eren the-flamboyant-swim-team-captain Jaeger was his too.

The main character got his happy ending.

.-.

_**MISSED CONNECTION:** To the stupid couple sitting in front of me. Stop with your lovey-dovey shit and get a room. (2 comments)_  
-1. Jean I can see your screen.  
-1a. jfc stop screenwatching armin

.-.

**AN:** Reviews would be much appreciated! You can also reach me on tumblr: no-other-words.


End file.
